She was the only one that could ease his nightmares
by little-chocolatecosmos
Summary: Gintoki has terrible nightmares and Tsukuyo offers to help carry his burdens. Will he give her the chance?


Even though the memories were from long ago, he still had nightmares about them. He would wake up drenched in his own sweat and frantically gasping for air. The nightmares were consuming him. He used to face all these nightmares alone, until she came along and offered to help carry his burdens. She was a strong woman. She was very similar like him, but also very different at the same time. She was the only one who could fully understand his pain. At first he was flat out rejected the idea. Why? Simply because she's too good for him. He doesn't believe that he's worthy of her. Despite the fact he rejected the idea, she still stuck by his side and helped ease his nightmares. Overtime she ended up sharing his burdens naturally. It just happened. Their bond deepend even more and shortly after it bloomed. They eventually admitted their feelings to each other and decided to take their relationship to the next step.

xxxxxxxxx

Time flew by and things changed. They ended up exchanging vows and swore their eternal love for one another. She moved in with him now that they got married. They became one and not before long they found out they were expecting two little humans soon. Throughout this time his nightmares of the past died down, but were replaced with new nightmares. He would constantly have nightmares of being a terrible husband and father. She would see how much he was suffering in his dreams and would console him. Just the words "Ah'm right here" and a touch to his hand were enough to end his nightmares for the night.

xxxxxxxx

Years went by and their kids were growing up. By now most of the nightmares he had were all gone, thanks to his amazing wife. Unfortunately more and more recently one nightmare kept reoccurring. In this nightmare he saw his beloved wife in the middle of a field of flowers. She had the most sorrowful expression on her face. He couldn't bear to stand her looking so dejected, so he ran towards her. No matter how much he was running, his body wouldn't move. He started calling out to her, but his voice didn't reach her. Her mouth started moving as if she was talking, but he couldn't hear any of her words. She gave him a sad smile and as soon as he reached his hand out towards her she vanished.

"TSU-TSUKUYO WAIT!" Gintoki jumped up breathing heavily and sweat trickling down his face.

Tsukuyo who was sleeping next to him bolted up as soon as she heard him scream in the most horrific tone. "Gintoki what's wrong?!"

Gintoki immediately pulled her into a strong embrace and refused to let her go. He was shaking uncontrollably. "Don't leave me. Please don't leave me Tsukuyo." He whispered into her ear.

It pained Tsukuyo to see him going through this same nightmare over and over again. She put her arms around him and gave him a kiss on his forehead to reassure and calm him down. "Gintoki it's okay ah'm never gonna leave ya 'till tha day I breathe my last breath. Heck, even if I were ta die ah'll still be with ya as a ghost." Tsukuyo said to lighten up the mood a bit.

Gintoki calmed down and let out a small laugh. "Hopefully you won't be hurling your kunais at me even as a ghost."

Tsukuyo smiled. "As long as ya behave yerself I don' see any reason ta hurl mah ghost kunais at ya."

Gintoki still felt a little insecure inside. "You won't be leaving me and the kids, right?" Gintoki asked just to reassure himself one more time.

"Was it that nightmare again?" Tsukuyo broke their embrace and took Gintoki's hands. She looked him straight into his eyes and said seriously, "I would never leave ya nor would I ever leave our kids ta. Ya guys are mah world."

Gintoki felt completely reassured once again. He pulled Tsukuyo into a gentle embrace and said, "You and our kids are my world too. I would do anything for you guys." He then pulled the both of them back to bed. They spent the next couple of hours talking about all sorts of things and eventually started to drift into sleep. Right before they passed out they all had one final thought to themselves.

 _Tsukuyo, as long as I have you by my side it doesn't matter if I have these damn nightmares to the day I die._

 _Gintoki, no matter how many nightmares ya have ah'll always be right here by yer side._

 _ **Because/'Cause as long as I have you/ya I can face anything/anythin'. Even this entire damn nightmare of a universe.**_

They both fell asleep holding hands and having the biggest smile on their faces.


End file.
